1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method of generating a binary hologram and a binary hologram generation apparatus for performing the method, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus that may decrease or, alternatively, minimize background noise occurring after a binary hologram generation process.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the boost of three-dimensional (3D) imaging industry and 3D display industry, research on holography technology, known as a 3D imaging scheme, has been actively conducted. Here, the holography technology may record phase information of an object by the interference between two light waves, “reference wave” and “object wave”. Such holography technology may have the most excellent characteristics in a depth effect, etc., compared to other 3D imaging methods, and enables a user to observe a 3D image without having a visual fatigue.
Also, thanks to the dramatically developed digital technology and computing technology, the holography technology may produce a hologram through computer-generated hologram (CGH) technology that generates an interference pattern between an object wave and a reference wave through a computer simulation, instead of using an optical method.
Accordingly, a hologram generated through a computer may reproduce a holographic 3D image through optical reconstruction using a spatial light modulator (SLM). Here, in the case of the holographic 3D image, a type of a hologram to be used may vary based on a type of the SLM. In particular, a digital micro-mirror display (DMD) uses a hologram having a binary value (0, 1) based on whether a micro mirror operates or not. However, when the DMD needs to use a 1-bit hologram, a binary hologram having a 1-bit value is to be generated from a calculated complex value or real number value. Accordingly, due to constraints that a binary hologram also has to use a binary value, a quality degradation may occur similar to as in a binary image.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method that may decrease or, alternatively, minimize a quality degradation after generating a binary hologram.